


15. Into the unknown

by Anything00but



Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF Stiles, Caring Derek Hale, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hearing Voices, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Masturbation, Possession, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Peter Hale, Praise Kink, Resurrection, Sleepwalking, Temporary Character Death, Werewolf Bites, Werewolf Turning, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anything00but/pseuds/Anything00but
Summary: Stiles doesn’t know why the bite Peter gave him didn’t turn him into a werewolf but he knows for certain that it did something to him. He doesn’t have even a scar from the bite to show to anyone. But it did something to him. Stiles could feel it the morning he woke up in Peter’s bed, drowned in the man’s scent, marked as his beta.He can feel Peter. He can feel what Peter is feeling. He can feel when Peter is close even if he doesn’t see the man.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Whumptober 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947130
Comments: 6
Kudos: 372
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	15. Into the unknown

**Author's Note:**

> This can be read as a standalone or as part of the 16th story ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**possession** /magical healing/science gone wrong

  
  


Stiles doesn’t know why the bite Peter gave him didn’t turn him into a werewolf but he knows for certain that it did something to him. He doesn’t have even a scar from the bite to show to anyone. But it did something to him. Stiles could feel it the morning he woke up in Peter’s bed, drowned in the man’s scent, marked as his beta.

He can feel Peter. He can feel what Peter is feeling. He can feel when Peter is close even if he doesn’t see the man. Peter has not told him what went wrong, always telling him when he asks that he is researching it, and will tell him as soon as he is sure of what happened.

Stiles doesn’t tell anyone that he was bitten. He doesn’t tell his father who asks him what happened when he finally appears back home. He doesn’t tell Scott or Derek, who would probably like to know something like that. He doesn’t want to be used as a pawn in their hunt for Peter. And he would be an idiot to give them his alpha. 

What good would it do if he told anyone?

It would not.

Scott would be mad at him for taking the bite even if it didn’t take. He can see the disappointment in Scott’s eyes if he told him he became Peter’s beta to save Lydia’s life. Scott would not understand. He would not understand that Stiles did it to save Lydia’s life. And it did save Lydia’s life. But he also became Peter’s beta, his only beta as Scott is fighting against Peter with all he has.

Stiles can only scream when he watches Jackson throw that Molotov cocktail at wolfed out Peter. He screams as Allison shoots her bow and sets the Molotov on fire. Stiles cries as Peter catches on fire. First his hand and seconds later his whole body as Scott throws the second Molotov. 

Stiles screams and wails as he can feel Peter’s panic. He can feel Peter’s fear of fire as the alpha is burning alive. He feels the mental pain the fire causes for his alpha. And there is not a single thing he can do to help Peter.

No one knows why he is screaming and wailing on the ground, clutching dead leaves between his fingers. He sobs harder when he can feel Peter’s life force weaken and the bond between them grow thinner. He cries when Derek slashes Peter’s throat, killing him.

He screams like he is the one being killed. He can feel the bond shatter and break as Peter takes his last breath. He cries on the floor hugging himself when Scott kneels next to him, trying to get him to stand up.

Stiles feels rage growing inside him. He yells at Scott as he pushes the boy away. He yells at them all. No one says a word when Stiles walks away from them.

\-----------

“Stiles are you alright?” Scott asks as he takes a seat next to Stiles in chemistry.

“Yeah”, Stiles nods before asking, “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You know- the whole crying and screaming thing when we killed the alpha”, Scott whispers and Stiles can hear the boy’s heart beating faster.

“What about it?” Stiles asks as he takes out his book and opens it.

“What about it? Stiles that was not normal. It is Peter we are talking about. You should have been happy that we got rid of him”, Scott says.

“Why should I be happy to see someone burn alive? Why would I enjoy watching someone who has already burned alive, burn a second time in their life only to be finally killed by his own nephew?” Stiles asks angrily as he turns the pages.

“I’m not saying you should enjoy it. I’m saying you shouldn’t exactly be crying about it either”, Scott tries to explain and for Stiles’ fortunate the teacher walks in ending the conversation.

\----------------

Stiles wakes up his bed dirty. His feet are covered in mud and dirt. His pajamas are torn by the leg. He doesn’t know what has happened during the night. He doesn’t have anything in his room that would explain this.

He goes to take a shower before he changes the sheets. He pushes them straight in the washing machine. It’s Saturday and he doesn’t need to leave the house. He can relax for the first time in weeks after Peter’s death. 

He can feel the dead bond between them, shattered. It doesn’t help the mourning process. It really does not. And it is taking its toll on him as he has to pretend to be alright all the time he leaves his room. He can’t tell his father about Peter, he can’t tell Scott or anyone. They would not understand why he is mourning a killer, a psychopath. 

He can feel a tear run down his cheek. 

Someone wipes it away. Stiles opens his eyes in a snap not seeing anyone. He can swear he felt someone touch his cheek. He turns around not seeing anyone. He must be going crazy. 

\-----------

Stiles keeps waking up in the mornings with dirty sheets. 

He can feel someone touch him when he is laying on his bed with his eyes closed. But every time he opens his eyes he can’t see anyone. The touch is so familiar. 

He starts to see shape move in his line of vision. 

It’s quick. Stiles can never catch a good look. But he can see it always there. Always following him. No one else seems to see it so Stiles doesn’t mention it to anyone. He always tries to be faster than the shadowy shape, always tries to get a look of who it is.

“You are doing so good darling boy”, Stiles his eyes open when he hears the voice.

“Peter?” Stiles cries out quietly in the dimly lit room.

“Yes my darling”, Peter appears before him.

Stiles pulls the older man in his arms. He cries for the first time since Peter died. He lets himself lose it all as Peter holds him. Stiles listens to Peter’s heart beat, the familiar thumbing of it. He feels alive again. In the killers arms.

“You are so brave for me”, Peter whispers as he lays Stiles to lay in the bed.

“I’m not brave. I miss you”, Stiles cries as Peter wraps himself around Stiles like so many times before.

“But you are. You are so brave my love”, Peter murmurs as he kisses Stiles’ neck making it tingle, “You are making everything ready for me.”   


Stiles tilts his head to the side, letting Peter kiss his neck. He lets Peter scent him, he lets Peter tease him to hardness. He moans as Peter keeps kissing his neck and collar. He cries Peter’s name as the man runs his hand over Stiles’ hard one, trapped in his pajama pants and boxer. He lets Peter get him off and make him cry in pleasure.

Stiles shoots awake. 

His bed is a mess of mud and dirt like every morning. But for the first time his pants are uncomfortably sticky and warm. Stiles wonders what his mind is trying to tell him by this. To be this cruel to him. To show him what he could have had if Peter would still be alive.

Then he remembers Peter’s words.

“You are making everything ready for me.”

Those words echo in Stiles head the whole day as he thinks what they could mean. 

In the evening he looks in the mirror only to stop and stare at his reflection. There is a scar on his neck. Right there where Peter bit him. There is a silver scar, resembling teeth marks. Stiles runs his fingers carefully over it, afraid that it would disappear. 

But it stays there. The silver line of teeth marks. 

It feels like a promise from Peter that it won’t be long from now. And Stiles believes him.

\----------------

“Jesus Christ”, Stiles cries out as his window opens suddenly.

It’s late night and his father isn’t home. His father has a night-shift and Stiles had thought to take everything out of the situation that he has the whole house to himself. He has already put the lube on his nightstand and tissues right next to it.

“We need to talk”, Derek says as he comes through the open window.

“You know you could have called first, to make sure I wasn’t doing anything. And we do have a door”, Stiles mumbles sarcastically as he opens his drawer and quickly pushes the lube and tissues in it.

Derek gives him a quick glance like he hadn’t even thought about it. Stiles mentally facepalms himself. If Derek had waited even a minute he would have seen something that he should have not. 

“Do you know that you are sleepwalking?” Derek asks getting to the point, clearly feeling awkward at getting why Stiles would have wanted him to text first.

“I had no idea”, Stiles gasps sarcastically bringing his hand before his mouth for dramatics.

“Quit that. You know then that you are sleepwalking to the old Hale house every night?” Derek asks as he looks at Stiles, listening to his heart beat.

“I knew I was sleepwalking. I didn’t know where I went when I slept”, Stiles answers with a nod.

“Do you know why you keep going there?”

“How should I know? I’m asleep. I don’t know what my subconsciousness is trying to do”, Stiles shrugs.

Derek nods as he observes Stiles.

“Are you seeing anything out of the ordinary?”

“Like what?” Stiles asks not knowing how to answer so he avoids answering for now.

“Like something that you can see and no one else can”, Derek says annoyed like it should be obvious of what he meant by seeing something out of the ordinary.

“We see something like that every day”, Stiles keeps avoiding the question, “We see things that the rest of the towns people don’t. Just this week I have seen fairies, a wendigo and you for example good sir are a werewolf. None of those things should exist and still- there you stand all gloomy and playing threatening beast.”

“Stiles”, Derek warns but Stiles doesn’t want to hear it.

“What? Derek what? Please tell me what you want me to say”, Stiles pleads getting up from the bed, “I see things most people would think are children's stories, old folks tales. I see things that would send most people running to the opposite direction of the monster but I run towards it.”

“You know what I want to hear”, Derek snarls, annoyed but also taken aback by Stiles’ words.

“I seriously don’t know”, Stiles says and he knows his heart beat betrays him but Derek seems to not want to push the matter anymore at the moment.

“I will let you cool down”, Derek says as he turns towards the window, “We will talk about this again.”

With that he leaps out of the window. Stiles sighs as he goes over to the window and closes it. He doesn’t know if he is in the mood to use the empty house any longer. But then a hand lands on his shoulder. Stiles jumps as he turns around in a blink of an eye.

“Just a little more longer darling”, Peter murmurs as he pulls Stiles in his arms.

“It’s getting too much”, Stiles sighs tiredly, “I don’t know if I can pull this through.”

“You can. And you will”, Peter says sternly as he pulls Stiles towards the bed, “I will not stay dead Stiles. You hear me. I won’t stay dead.”

Stiles nods as he follows Peter on to bed. He lets Peter lay him there and open his pants. Peter smirks as Stiles is already half hard under his boxers. Stiles watches as Peter opens the nightstand’s drawer where Stiles stashed the lube when Derek came in. Peter pours a generous amount of it on his hand before putting the lube down back on the table.

He pulls Stiles’ boxers down and throws them on the floor. Peter takes a seat next to Stiles in the bed as he runs his clean hand over the boy’s thigh. Stiles moans to the touch. He knows without looking that Peter is smirking at him.

Peter wraps his lube filled hand around Stiles’ hard shaft and pumps it a few times. Stiles arches his back to the touch as he moans shamelessly, without fear of his father hearing for once. Stiles cries out in pleasure as Peter teases his tip with his thumb before pumping the whole shaft once more.

“And to think if Derek waited a minute he would have seen you like this”, Peter murmurs as he keeps pleasuring Stiles, “He would have seen you like this and we can’t have it, can we darling?”

“No. Only you-” Stiles cries out when Peter hardens his grip around him, “Only for you. I’m yours. Only yours alpha.”

“That’s what I like to hear darling”, Peter praises Stiles as he kisses his sweaty brow, “Do you want to come darling? Do you want to come for your alpha?”

Stiles nods his head frantically as Peter starts to move his hand faster. Stiles can feel the familiar pleasure starting to grow low in his stomach. He arches his back even more as his balls pull back, ready to shoot their load.

“You know the magic word darling”, Peter whispers in Stiles' ear as the boy shuts his eyes.

“Please Peter- please I want to come for you”, Stiles cries out as the pleasure keeps growing.

“Good boy”, Peter praises him as he lets Stiles come.

Stiles comes over his own stomach and chest in warm spurts. He is breathing hard as he comes down from his high. He keeps his eyes closed as he pumps his own cock. He lets the tears fall down his cheek as he comes back to himself.

He is alone in his room. His hand is covered in lube and warm cum. He cries as he can hear Peter’s voice in his mind telling him how good he is for the older man. He cries because he can feel Peter’s touch on his skin even though he is the only who touched him.

\------------

“What have you done?” Derek whispers weakly as Stiles comes to himself. 

He is sitting next to Derek in the burned down Hale house. The ashen floor and walls and everything make it clear as to where they are. Stiles takes a quick confused look around himself finding mirrors all around himself.

The moonlight is shining from the mirrors and into the hole in the floor. Stiles smiles in despite himself. He listens to the groaning and heavy breathing coming from the hole. He forces Derek’s arm to stay still and bleed his blood in the hole as the man tries to move his arm. Stiles knows this is the only chance they got. He can’t take any chances.

The blood keeps dripping over the violet flowers that Stiles knows a name for. All he knows is that they are an important part of the ritual and he will not let Derek ruin all of this when it is coming to an end. He needs this. He needs Peter alive just as much as Peter needs to live. He can feel Peter’s life force slowly growing stronger and stronger. 

He watches as the mud covered body rises up from the hole. He feels tears falling down his face as he can feel the shattered bond between him and Peter wake up and take its place. It’s stronger than before, Stiles can tell the second it snaps back to life.

“Darling”, Peter growls opening his arms for Stiles as he stands there in his whole naked glory.

Stiles doesn’t have to think twice about throwing himself in Peter’s arms. 


End file.
